April Fools Backfired
by LadyAlariel
Summary: Barbara and Dick are planning to have a little fun. Things don't go quite as planned.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Batman, nothing of the Marvel world, and regrettably, nothing of Dick Grayson. Oh, well.

"Hey, Dad!" I waved at him from across the room, and he gave a return wave and smile, then turned back to his conversation. I turned to Dick and grinned. "So do you have anything interesting planned for tonight?" He raised an eyebrow and handed me a glass of punch.

"Why would I have anything planned for tonight? Some special occasion?" I rolled my eyes; I couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the significance of the date!

"Tomorrow's April First! At midnight tonight, it will be April Fool's," I grinned schemingly at him over my drink. "Come on, Dick, we could do so many different tricks on so many different people! I've actually got a couple ideas, but you're welcome to add to them."

"Barbara." I looked up to see Dad coming towards us, looking a bit worried. He took me by the arm and gazed seriously at both Dick and I. "I just got a report that Joker has been seen in several stores, evidently stocking up for tomorrow. I want you two to be careful, and Dick, if you would, could you drive Babs home in a car, not on the motorcycle. I'd feel a lot better if you would."

Dick cast a disappointed look at me, then nodded. "Sure, Commissioner. But what's so important about tomorrow that Joker has to stock up for?"

Dad shook his head wearily. "Tomorrow is April Fool's Day, and I'm sure he has plenty of plans to ensure that the entire city remembers it." He excused himself absently, then walked off to talk with other people. Dick and I looked at each other.

"I wonder if we could play a trick on Joker," I mused aloud. Then I brightened. "But not until we get Bruce! We have to think of something big for him!" We went off together, scheming delightedly. This would be quite a memorable night.

---What do you think so far? I'll bet you can't think what's going to happen! Heh-heh! I love being able to frustrate people by denying them knowledge of what happens next! Of course, I hate other people who do that, but, hey! I'm a bit fickle! Just R and R, and I'll give in and put in the rest! g ---


	2. The Joke and the Joker

"Batgirl, down!" I ducked and a thug went flying over my head into the wall behind me. I had only just enough time to give Robin a thumbs-up before I was fighting four bad guys at once. It seemed as though all the criminals in Gotham City had decided to come out that night, and the Bat gang had been busy for the past few hours pitting them where they belonged: in jail. Well, not personally putting them there, but knocking them senseless(not that they ever _had_ any sense), tying them up, and leaving them in strategic places for the police to find.

It was time for a breather, so we finished up the bad guys, and headed for the Gotham rooftops to compare notes. "I got the camera, the makeup, and the wig," I told Robin, pulling the items from the gym bag I had stashed there. The last two were from an old clown costume, and the camera was an ancient Polaroid that spit out the photos about thirty seconds after snapping the pictures. The color wasn't all that great, but it would do for what we had in mind.

Robin grinned widely and pulled out his own supplies: a jacket done in grotesque pink and mint-green stripes, a midnight-blue bowler hat stuck all over with yellow daisies, and the grand finale, a bright yellow rubber ducky the size of a real duck.

I high-fived him. "This is going to be great! I can't wait to see the photos! It'll be great, and we'll send copies to the Justice League so they can see what Bats is _really_ like!" I grinned evilly.

"Robin, are you there?" We both jumped guiltily and stared at the microphone on Robin's outfit. The Boy Wonder touched the com-link.

"I'm here, where do you need me?" I tried not to breathe loudly, but Bats has that sixth sense(either that or he had trackers on Robin and I, which is equally possible), so he somehow knew that I was there.

"You and Batgirl head for the Northside Docks. Joker is there, and holding several people hostage. Defuse the situation immediately, and report back to me." And with that, we were left staring at each other blankly.

"Well, I guess we'd better go!" I hoisted the bag over my shoulder, fired my grappling hook, and we took off. Five minutes later, we were hidden in the shadows, watching Joker tease and torment his victims, five local dock workers. Robin slipped off to the left, and I eased myself closer, barely breathing as I crept up. It was only Joker, Harley Quinn, and three of the typical clownish types that always seemed to follow Joker around, so I wasn't all that bothered about the odds, but with Joker, you could never be sure. Smirking slightly beneath my mask, I lowered the gym bag to the ground, pulled out a batarang, and flung it.

The bat-shaped piece of metal whirled through the air and slammed into the back of Joker's head with a satisfying –_thwack_- and he sank to the ground unconscious. After that magnificent entrance, I leapt out and started having some _real_ fun. I side-kicked the biggest goon, who flew off the dock and into the harbor, slammed my palm into the next one's face, effectively removing him from the world of the conscious, then tripped up the last one as he fled. I placed my foot on his back, then chuckled when I looked up to see Harley Quinn in Robin's arms. OK, so he was tying her up, but the thought was funny, in a disgusting sort of way.

"Hold on, Robin, don't tie her up yet," I called to him. I'd suddenly had a great idea. I conked the thug over the head, then ran over to where I'd left the gym bag. I pulled out the makeup and walked over to where Joker lay on his face. Grinning, I rolled him over, only to be met by his leering grin and a puff of gas.

---Aaahhh! What's going to happen? Oh, how should _I_ know? Come on, send me reviews and I'll finish it! HEE-HEE, I AM JOKER'S DAUGHTER AND I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY UNLESS YOU PAY ME TRIBUTE!!! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!---


End file.
